What You Do to Me
by Biggestwolframfanever
Summary: Doll was about to kill Ciel but Sebastian held her back. She heard the story of the empty Earl and was about to be killed. But Ciel spared her and is now keeping her in the mansion as a 'friend'. Ciel thought he was ruining his life,or was she saving it. Eventually Doll x Ciel.


Sebastian held Doll back as she struggled to move forward with her dagger. She gave a glare to him and turned to speak with Smile.

"Smile how could you? How could you kill the only family you and me had."

"Doll you still don't understand what they were doing...They were capturing children and using them a human sacrifices just for their own sick purposes. They were corrupt they all need to burn in hell for what they did." Ciel looked past Doll to see the fire had began to destroy the building.

"How would you know?" She spat as tears random her face. It was so hard knowing how everyone had betrayed her and his something.

"Now your a smart girl you figure out who I am and then you'll know why I know all this. The Earl who had everything taken away from him in an instant while he was still so young. The queens guard dog. The head of the Funtom company. You know them you even had some of their candy." He played with her knowing she would know exactly who he was after his last sentence.

"Your the Phantomhive boy? What were you doing in the circus? You live in royalty, why come to a lowly circus like ours?"

"I was told to learn of the strange missing children reports. Your circus just happened to be the place where they all had in common."

"And so you found it and disposed of everything to do with it?" Doll had calmed down slightly she had enough knowledge to know breaking down now wouldn't help her.

"I can't say i didn't enjoy doing it. It was the only happiness I've had in quite some time. To watch all those bastards burn like they should. They didn't deserve the right be called human for what they did."

"What did they ever do to you? Why do you hate them so much?"

"What did they do...what did they do...Why even ask such a question. They took everything from me. My childhood,my family, everything. They tortured me for so long I just wished to die so very often just to end the pain...why am I even bothering to tell you such a thing. It's not like everyone doesn't know."

"I didn't know...," she looked away for a second then turned back. "but no matter you still survived. No matter how times you wished to die you didn't give up. You kept going no matter how miserable you felt. That's why your here and alive today. What your doing isn't any better than what they did to you. Killing is all the same by seeking revenge your only making yourself as low as them."

"SHUT UP!" He looked at her with an angry look but tears threatened to escape his eyes. "Don't even compare me to them. They didn't deserve the right to live on like it was nothing to them."

"But your still you and you wouldn't be the you, you are today without them. We can't change the past no matter how hard we try. We can only remember." She turned her head down "Have you ever seen me mad at the people who did this to my face. No, because I know I can't change what they've done to me. But I know no matter what they did I wouldn't be the me that I am today without them. I wouldn't be me either if that man didn't save me. He saved my life, so to me he's the greatest man I'll know," she looked up with a gleam if determination in her eyes. "I know you feel that way about someone. They saved you didn't they." He turned away.

"You know nothing. Sebastian go ahead." Sebastian grabbed her neck and started to squeeze the air out of her. She coughed and wheezed and clawed at the hand at we throat. Finally she managed to get free of the grasp. She instantly dropped the dagger sat on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Smile...not everyone knows about what happened. They may know what you told them, but they don't know about that brand on your side, or about the people who did this to you, or that you still have nightmares of what happened. You chose me of all people, someone you were about to kill. You told me your secret. I know you haven't told anyone else because the look in your eyes. I dont know why you didnt tell anyone, but I know why you told me. You told me because I was your friend. Maybe you don't really get to make to many because of your job but you trusted me as someone important enough to tell your secret a to. Despite you taking everything from me. You'll always be my buddy Smile." She glanced up with tears in her eyes and smiled. Ciel looked down at her. He couldn't take it this girl was ruining his life. No that wasn't it she was saving him. He held his head down.

"Sebastian, help Doll up and bring her with us. Hurry I don't want to be here much longer." Ciel walked away but paused and turned his head to say. "Doll my real name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." And with that he walked off to the carriage.


End file.
